


The Courting of an Emotionally Stunted Werewolf (Aidan Waite gets his man)

by Kris



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is freaking out way more than making out against a wall deserves.  Written for Silentflux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courting of an Emotionally Stunted Werewolf (Aidan Waite gets his man)

Josh is maybe the shyest, most introverted person that Aidan has ever met and he's been alive a long time. None of the observations Aidan has made over time as Josh's roommate and friend (OCD, neat freak, introverted, sci-fi geek) have prepared him for this though.

Josh holds Aidan's arms above their heads against the wall, Aidan is pinned from knee to chest by Josh's body which is turning out to be a lot stronger and firmer than he had previously thought it was.

"You're driving me crazy, god, why do you smell so good?" Aidan wants to answer, tell him that he has no idea what's going on, and is Josh going through some sort of mating cycle or something? Instead he chokes on his own voice when Josh runs his hot, hot tongue along the line of Aidan's collarbone.

"Josh, man, what are you doing?" Aidan manages to get the words out. They don't do this, this isn't something they do, Aidan would remember if this was something they do instead of just something he thinks about doing. Josh pulls his mouth away from Aidan's neck with a frown.

"I don't know," he pushes himself away from Aidan. There's a myriad of emotions that run over Josh's expressive face before he settles on bewildered. "I have to go," he says and he runs out of the house leaving a bemused Aidan standing in the hallway still holding his hands above his head. 

"Well," Sally is wearing a smirk and sitting on the bottom landing of the stairs. And when the hell did she pop up, how long has she been watching? "This might be a bit awkward."

###

Awkward doesn't even begin to describe it. Josh won't look Aidan in the eyes, he's switched his shifts at the hospital and he does his level best to not be around whenever Aidan is in the room. It seems to be working in Josh's favour, right up until Aidan catches him in a supply closet in the hallway outside of the ICU. Aidan's not even working right now he's just been lurking in the hospital corridors like a creeper for hours waiting for Josh to surface, that's how hard it apparently is to pin Josh down when he goes to ground. 

"Hey, Aidan, how's it going, I have to go now!" Josh tries for a bright cheerful tone but he misses the mark and lands somewhere around totally terrified and more than slightly socially inept. 

"Yeah, this isn't okay, Josh," Aidan says, he clasps his hand around the frame of the door to the supply room, effectively trapping the other man, well, werewolf. 

"Let me out, Aidan," Josh orders quietly. Aidan shakes his head. 

"Sorry Josh, I don't know what's going on here, but if you're avoiding me over an incredibly tame make out session then we really need to adjust your baseline of freak outs my furry friend."

"I, I have no idea what you're talking about. No idea whatsoever." Josh reaches up, maybe to push Aidan's arm out of the way but he seems to think better of it and curls his hand into a loose fist. 

"Josh, you're never at the house when I'm there, you talk though Sally when you are there and you've switched your shifts to evenings. If this kissing bothered you that much we can forget it ever happened!" Please don't is all Aidan can think. 

"Fine, you're right, I'm avoiding you, can you let me by now?" He's starting to look more than a little irritated. 

"Did you think this shift change through?" Aidan leans forward into Josh's personal space and murmurs in a low voice "I'm pretty sure your time of the month is coming up in a few nights. Are you going to call in sick again? Maybe take a chance and work until you can't and then get fired for taking off in the middle of your shift?"

Josh is tense, muscles on the lines of his arms flexing in time with his clenching and unclenching fists. 

"Just tell me what's going on with you, whatever it is we can forget about the kissing, I just want to help." 

"Just leave me alone!" Josh snarls and shoves at Aidan's chest knocking Aidan out of the way pretty effectively and taking off down the hallway. Aidan fingers the claw marks in his top and reflects on the wolf eyes that Josh had been sporting. This is just getting weirder. 

###

"How are things in paradise?" Sally asks. Aidan rolls his eyes. 

"If you're going to make wise cracks the least you can do is not kick a man while he's down." 

"Aww, is the poor vampire feeling a little impotent?"

"You know, you used to be so nice and innocent."

"Never," she scoffs, she’s probably right about that.

###

Aidan calls them both in sick, the supervisor is actually pretty nice about it, telling Aidan that Josh really has been looking under the weather and it’s probably that cold that’s been going around Peds and of course it would spread to the household, them being partners and everything. Aidan sighs and hangs up and doesn’t disagree. It’s what he’s aiming to get out of this anyway, if he can just corner Josh for more than two seconds. 

He manages to get to the grocery store and buys Josh’s favourite fruit, a pre-roasted chicken and a cherry pie. He also manages to get out of the grocery store alive when the teller eyes him with her big, watery blue eyes and pretty much tries to pour herself into his pants.

He camps out in Josh’s room. 

“This can only end badly,” Sally comments but she holds her hands up and placates him with a shrug an a muttered ‘hey, maybe a good fight is what Josh needs’. Aidan doesn’t agree to that, he thinks Josh is going to be pretty laid back, it’s just dinner, in his room. And if Josh would just get over whatever petty little human hang ups he’s developed about homosexual relationships maybe this will turn out really well.

It takes almost two hours of waiting, good thing Aidan developed patience over the past 200 plus years, before Josh finally gets home. He can hear the other man saying hi to Sally, he sounds weary and he clumps up the stairs with a heavy gait. Aidan is expecting the surprise on Josh’s face when he opens his bedroom door to find his bedroom occupied by food and the vampire he’s been avoiding for weeks. What he isn’t prepared for is the absolute fury that chases the surprise away, the way Josh’s eyes bleed completely black and the way he pounces fast enough to knock Aidan off the computer chair and onto the ground. His fingers are claws again, like they were at the hospital.

“I can’t believe you’d come in here stinking of some god damned whore,” Josh snarls, his teeth are big and shiny. The aggressive thing is really doing it for Aidan and he’s not ashamed to admit it.

“What are you talking about?” Aidan demands. He pushes, sends Josh stumbling back off and away but it takes some effort on his part. Josh growls and his nose twitches like he really does smell something unpleasant. It takes a few seconds for it to click with Aidan and he shakes his head and holds out his hands, palms up and open. “Hold on there man,” he says. “You’re probably just smelling the crazy checkout lady from the store, she was doused in so much perfume I don’t know how she didn’t spontaneously catch fire.”

Josh has an incredulous look on his face. “You think I give a shit about her perfume? I can smell her pheromones all over you. She wanted you.” Okay, that’s getting into creepy territory if Aidan’s honest.

“Look, whatever it was she wanted I promise you I wasn’t interest, but really, you can’t be possessive like this if you’re going to keep avoiding me, I’m not going to pine away for want of you Josh.” Aidan is absolutely not prepared for how fast Josh moves and knocks him back off his feet and onto the bed.

“Stupid, stupid vampire,” Josh snaps and Aidan takes unvoiced exception to that as his mouth is quite suddenly and thoroughly taken over. His shirt shredded by the sharp points of Josh’s claws.

Aidan’s moan is full of surprise, Josh is all deep, sucking kisses and warm, possessive hands and the way he wraps his fingers around Aidan’s hip and holds Aidan down on the bed makes Aidan shudder. Let out a sound that shouldn’t in any way come from a 257 year old vampire. Josh growls and settles his weight firmly on top of Aidan and it feels amazing.

“Not going to let you get away with that again,” is muttered into Aidan’s throat where sharp teeth are nipping at the flesh. “Show the world where you belong.”

“That’s sweet Josh, in a creepy way,” Aidan says but his hands are pinned at the wrist with surprising strength that he doesn’t feel like fighting anyway and the way Josh’s hips are moving against his is making Aidan’s eyes roll back into his head.

“You want it.” The dead certainty in Josh’s voice is an unbelievable turn on and Aidan finally lets go. Josh does something with his hand down Aidan’s pants that makes Aidan’s world a little blurry and Aidan returns the wardrobe favour by clutching Josh’s shirt in his hands, ripping until the material pulls apart and gives him access to Josh’s broad, muscled back. There are hands everywhere, Josh’s pants end up on the floor, Aidan’s go the way of his shirt and they’re finally touching, grinding against each other in a frantic rhythm until the whole world whites out and blood explodes in his mouth at the same time pain explodes over his neck.

***

“Ooh that’s kinky,” Sally is wearing a maniac grin and hovering over the table like some sort of zen master, Aidan hadn’t known she could do that but she’s staring at his neck and he scowls and claps a hand over the bite mark that Josh left. He still can’t believe Josh *bit* him. Hell, Aidan still can’t believe that Josh claimed him like some primal beast last night. He’s sore in places he doesn’t remember ever being sore before and somewhere inside of him there’s a smug glow he can attribute to Josh being the emotionally stunted cave-werewolf that he is.

“Shut it, Casper,” he orders. She smirks at him wiggles her fingers over her own neck.

“Doesn’t that mean you’re married or something?” Aidan stares at her in mild horror because, oh god, he thinks it *does*.

/end


End file.
